Pokemon: Uranium Tales
by CynicalBuizel76
Summary: Kay, a young trainer sets out as a Professor Bambo's assistant to challenge the Tandor League gyms! But, more is in store for her as she helps out the professor completing tasks and making new discoveries! **BASED ON THE FAN MADE GAME POKEMON URANIUM**


**I know, I haven't done anything with the other two stories I've posted. I have no motivation for them, and I started playing Pokemon Uranium and I wanted to make this instead. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Aptitude Test**

I wait in Professor Bamb'o's lab for Theo to join us. He is one of my neighbors who also gets to become the professor's assistant today. Once he comes in we will be able to take our aptitude test and get our pokemon.

The professor walks in his lab, shuffling papers around in his hands.

"Theo still not here?" He asks.

I shake my head, as I look down at my watch. It's almost noon. We were told to be here by eleven. I sink my head into my hand and let out a deep sigh. At least this gives me time to think about the possible starters I can get.

The first option that comes to mind is Orchynx, the grass/steel type. This green catlike pokemon's main attack power comes form its tail. It can either beat the opponent to death, or shoot powder or leaves from its tip. They are very shy, so training one may be hard until they warm up to me.

Next up is Raptorch, the fire/ground type. This bipedal dinosaur pokemon uses its feet for most of its heavy hitting. It can also use its tail to launch fire attacks. Though a powerful pokemon, its a very needy one. If it feels like it doesn't get enough attention, it will set fire to things around it. That will make it difficult to control once I get other pokemon.

The last one is Eletux, the water/electric type. The blue horse-like pokemon generates electricity from the bulbs on its back and tail. It has an amazing ability to generate a magnetic field, letting be able to walk on water. It's fairly easy to train, so I hope that my aptitude test agrees with me.

A boy suddenly burst through the lab door. His hair is red with a blonde streak running through the middle. He gasps as he throws his hands on his knees.

"Sorry I'm late professor, my alarm didn't go off!" Theo exclaims.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just sit down so we can start your aptitude tests."

He takes a seat next to me, and Professor Bamb'o gives each of us a piece of paper and a pencil. The questions on the test are simple multiple choice on what we would do in certain situations. I am done in no time, and turn my paper in to the professor. I look back over at Theo, who quickly turns his gaze away and starts to scribble faster. He gets up and struts over to the professor and I.

"Great. Now let's see what pokemon you two shall get."

He puts our papers into a machine. It roars to life, taking our papers to analyze. It spits my paper out first. Above the analyzing machine is a cylindrical case. A single pokeball rises from the platform. The glass walls spin, and open. I take the pokeball, it feels heavier than I expected it to in my hand. I toss it in the air, and a white flash of light explodes from the ball, touching the ground.

"SCREEEEEE"

A raptorch appears from the fading white light.

I'm not exactly disappointed in my choice, not at all. Raptorch is a strong pokemon. However, I was hoping I would get one, a little easier to train.

"What? This test must be rigged! I was supposed to get Raptorch!" Theo exclaims. "You must have cheated!"

"Now now, Theo calm down. Youd can't 'rig' these tests. Her training and battling strategy is more suited to Raptorch than yours. That's all," Professor Bamb'o says.

Theo's pokeball emerges from the machine. The cylindrical case spins, and lets him take it. He is quick to throw out his pokemon.

An orchynx emerges. It crawls to Theo, rubbing up against his leg as it purrs in affection. He looks down at his pokemon, with an odd facial expression. It looks like he's disgusted with his chosen pokemon, with a hint of joy.

"Alright, now that you guys have your starters, it's time to start your jobs. Unfortunately, I don't have any work for you guys to do right now. But, I'll call you guys with these when I need you."

Bamb'o hands us each a small flip phone.

"My number is on speed dial. You can use it however you want, just make sure you keep the line open for when I call you."

He also hands us each a pokedex.

"While I don't have any official business for you two to do, you can always help me out a bit and fill up this pokedex with updated pokemon when you catch them. I suggest you guys can do this while you take the gym challenges."

After explaining those details, he let's us go, ready to start our journey.

* * *

"Hey, Kay! Why don't we have a battle to see who's the better battler?" Theo says.

I nod in agreement. My first battle. I have no idea what to do though, I don't watch the battles on the television as much as Theo does.

"Please, not in the lab. If you want to battle, go out-"

Theo calls his pokemon to battle, ignoring Professor Bamb'o's orders.

Raptorch quickly jumps to my side, ready to fight.

"Alright, Orchynx, use scratch!" Theo commands.

The green cat lunges for my raptorch, claws extended. It takes a large swipe with its left paw, raptorch is able to dodge just in time. It suddenly swipes with its right, digging slightly into my pokemon's rough skin. It winces, but not for long.

"Raptorch, use ember!"

It opens it mouth, letting a barrage of tiny fire balls spit out, spreading out towards Orchynx. It yelps out in pain as the fire singes its fur. It shakes, barely able to stand up after the attack.

Time to finish this battle up.

"Now, use scracth!" I order.

Raptorch rushes to Orchynx's side, and raises one of its massive feet in the air. It slams down on the green cat's side, making it scream out it pain. It is too much for the pokemon to handle, and collapses on the ground.

Theo returns it to its pokeball, and stomps his foot on the ground.

"It's no fair! Professor, you gave me a weak pokemon! What's the big idea?" He yells.

"Orchynx isn't a weak pokemon. The reason why Kay was so fast to beat you is because of type advantage. Fire moves are super effective against grass types. Don't be so quick to judge a pokemon's strength when you set it at such a disadvantage," Bamb'o says.

Theo grunts, and runs off in a tantrum. That's what he does when he doesn't get his way. He throws a fit. I shrug my shoulders, he'll cool off eventually.

Now isn't the time to worry about him. I never thought of myself as a gym challenger, but if it kills time between jobs for Professor Bamb'o, then why not take a crack at it. I should head on my way to Nowtoch City to face my very first gym, with my very first pokemon by my side.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! This entire story will be paralleled with my journey as I play the game. Everything that happens in this story is what happened while I played the game. Hope you all enjoyed it! Stay tuned for my next chapter!**


End file.
